


Switching Coffee

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naomi decides to test out her new blend of coffee, everyone suffers because Urataros and Deneb end up switching personalities.</p><p>Written: Nov 9, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.
> 
> AN: This is the third prompt I received, and let me start by saying it hurt my brain to write this. It involves Urataros and Deneb in a crack story with the prompt “role-reversal.” Please let me know what you think.
> 
> AN2: Also, here's my reasoning for Deneb flirting with both males and female: we all know Urataros is gay and either in the closet or in denial, and Deneb is also definitely bi if not just straight out gay and more open about showing affection. Therefore, if Deneb received Urataros's flirting habits, it makes sense that he would be more open about flirting with males as well as females.
> 
> Warnings: Hints of shonen-ai. There’s Deneb flirting with Momotaros, Ryotaro, Naomi, and Yuto. Also, if you squint, you can see hints of Momo/Ryo and Ura/Ryo (both of which managed to sneak their way in without any active thought on my part). Finally, lots of crack.

When he walked into the main car of the Den-Liner, Yuto couldn’t be entirely sure he hadn’t stepped into an alternate universe. He closed and rubbed his eyes, but when he opened them, the scene was still the same. Deneb, who had reverted to his human form, was talking to Naomi, which, by itself, wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the fact that the green imajin wasn’t just talking, he was flirting, and, eyes scanning the scene more carefully, Yuto saw his partner was also wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, much like the pair Nogami’s blue imajin also wore. Said blue imajin also seemed to be nowhere in sight despite the fact that the other three were all sitting on benches in the other half of the car, and Nogami himself was slumped in the bench next to the doorway Yuto was standing in with his head resting against arms that were folded on the table.

“Oi, Nogami,” he said quietly, shaking the smaller male’s shoulder to get his attention, “what the hell is going on here?”

When Ryotaro looked up, looking completely exhausted, he answered, “I’m not entirely sure myself. All I know is that it started when Urataros took a drink of Naomi-san’s new ‘special’ blend of coffee and handed it, at Naomi-san’s insistence, to Deneb to let him try it as well. There was a bright flash of light and then…"

  
**Flashback**   


When the light cleared from Ryotaro’s vision, he saw the two imajin in human form standing in the same spot as before, the only difference being that the glasses that Urataros habitually wore were now resting on Deneb’s face and both imajin looked a little dazed. Worried and hoping to snap the two out of their daze, Ryotaro cleared his throat loudly enough to startle both Deneb and Urataros and bring their attention to him. It worked a little too well.

“Ryotaro!” Urataros cried out with enthusiasm much unlike his normal self and a happy grin splitting his face. Ryotaro’s face had a moment to register shock before he found himself on the ground, having been tackle-glomped by the blue-streaked male. After a moment, Ryotaro was able to gain enough of his wits about himself to get Urataros to at least let him sit up, even if he couldn’t get the other male to let go of him or even get off him lap. Looking over the blue imajin’s shoulder, Ryotaro felt his jaw drop at what he saw.

If his eyes weren’t deceiving him, Deneb was currently hitting on Momotaros, who was also in human form and was currently staring at the male in undisguised shock and disbelief. Ryutaros had stopped drawing to stare at the duo and laugh his ass off while Kintaros was, somehow, still asleep.

His attention was brought back to the blue-eyed male currently sitting on his lap when said male shifted to look behind him, obviously curious as to what had captured Ryotaro’s attention. When his eyes landed on the green imajin, the only one in his line of sight that wasn’t already bound to his contractor as Naomi had managed to disappear in those few short seconds, Urataros leapt up and _skipped_ – that was the only way to describe it – across the short distance with a blue basket – where had _that_ come from? – full of wrapped chocolates suddenly in his hand.

Ryotaro felt like he was staring at an accident – the kind where you want to look away but just _can’t_ – as he watched Urataros hold out a wrapped treat and say with _far_ too much enthusiasm, “Please take care of Ryotaro!”

Attention finally diverted from the poor, silent red imajin in front of him, Deneb said questioningly, “Ryotaro?”

When the green-streaked male’s eyes fell on Ryotaro, who was finally standing up again now that Urataros wasn’t sitting on his chest or lap, the look that crossed his face could only be described as pure seduction. Ryotaro could only stare in shock as Deneb _sauntered_ over to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and said, “Let me say this from the start, I would most definitely love to take care of Ryotaro-kun.”

At that, Ryotaro let out what could only be described as a squeak, Urataros – who had somehow missed the innuendo entirely – let out a cry of pure joy, Momotaros – who had finally recovered from his own experience – turned a funny purple color, and Ryutaros had yet to stop laughing at the whole situation.

Ryotaro was grateful when Momotaros stomped over and pushed Ryotaro behind him before yelling, “Oi, Odebu, what the hell are you doing? You’re acting worse than the perverted turtle!”

“Ah, Momotaros,” the green-eyed male purred, “are you jealous perhaps?”

Backing away, Ryotaro watched in fascination as the red-eyed male turned about three different shades of red – the last of which matched his hair – before he exploded on Deneb. Ryotaro was grateful when his back hit the bar, behind which Naomi had suddenly reappeared, giggling maniacally.

“Naomi-san,” he said, capturing her attention while keeping an eye on what looked to be about to erupt into a fight between Deneb and Momotaros while Urataros was dancing around them trying to restore peace with his candy, “what kind of coffee did you give to Deneb and Urataros?”

Naomi smiled in a way that could’ve been called angelic if it weren’t for the glint in her eyes as she replied, “It’s called ‘Naomi-chan’s Special Switching Coffee’!”

Ryotaro winced. Well that certainly explained a lot. “And how much longer should this last?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t long. The situation was starting to really freak him out. Urataros was not meant to grin like that, and Deneb was not supposed to flirt with anyone.

Naomi’s reply was cut off by Deneb’s sudden exclamation of, “Ah Naomi-san! There you are!” Then said green imajin pushed his way past both Urataros and Momotaros to stand across the bar from Naomi.

Momotaros stared, dumbfounded, for a moment as Deneb started to flirt with Naomi before he cried out, “What the hell Odebu? First you’re hitting on guys and then you move to girls?”

The look the green-eyed male shot Momotaros clearly said he thought the other was an idiot. Sighing, Deneb replied, “But of course. Beauty transcends gender so I see no reason to limit the pool I fish from.”

Ryotaro quietly sneaked past the green imajin, glad that he was no longer the target of the other’s advances, before he turned to Momotaros and said, “Just give it up Momotaros. Naomi-san’s coffee shouldn’t last too much longer...hopefully. Just try and stay out of his line of sight for now.”

Momotaros grumbled for a moment before stalking over to a bench that was just out of Deneb’s line of sight, throwing himself down on it, and closing his eyes, apparently determined to block out the whole situation. Sighing with relief, Ryotaro then turned to his blue imajin who was staring at Deneb in awe and fascination, as if he himself hadn’t done that and more countless times before.

“Urataros,” Ryotaro said, catching the blue-eyed male’s attention.

“Yes Ryotaro?” Urataros asked, looking up at Ryotaro with shining eyes.

Ryotaro hesitated for a moment, trying to recall Deneb’s favorite thing to do – when he wasn’t influenced by Naomi’s _special_ coffee – besides cling to Yuto or hand out candy, before he asked, with a silent prayer that it would work, “Can you go make us something to eat? I know I’m a little hungry, and I’m sure the others are too.”

Urataros’s face lit up like a kid’s on Christmas morning before he said, “Hai Ryotaro!” and ran into the adjacent car, which evidently contained a kitchen.

Hoping for a moment of peace, Ryotaro headed toward the opposite end of the car, slumping down into the seat that was farthest away from any potential source of chaos. Exhausted, the Japanese male folded his arms on the table and let his head fall onto his pillowed arms.

  
**End Flashback**   


“...which is when you walked in,” Ryotaro concluded, understanding and sympathizing with the look of shock and disbelief now covering Yuto’s face.

“So Deneb is acting like Urataros,” Yuto started, and Ryotaro nodded, “and Urataros is acting like Deneb,” another nod, “and this was all caused by Naomi’s coffee?”

Ryotaro didn’t have time to respond before Yuto heard a familiar voice – even if he hadn’t heard it use that particular tone before – call happily, “Ah Yuto, you’ve arrived!”

Then Yuto was the one whose shoulder was being held in a way that could never be called platonic, and he was in such shock that he couldn’t push the green imajin off as he normally would. Of course, Urataros had to choose this moment to come out with a large try loaded with dishes of food and wearing an apron.

Spotting Yuto, a grin split the blue imajin’s face – another shock to Yuto’s system – before said imajin set down the tray, produced a basket out of God knows where, and pranced over to where the frozen Japanese male stood before holding out his basket of treats and exclaiming, “Yuto! Please take care of Ryotaro!”

And then suddenly Yuto had two imajin clinging to him, much like Ryotaro had earlier, and Ryotaro was looking at him with the utmost sympathy.

Taking a deep breath and speaking loudly enough so that he would be heard above one flirting and one overenthusiastic imajin, Yuto asked, “And how much longer did you say this was supposed to last?”

With one last shrug, Ryotaro buried his face into his arms again and just thanked god that he wasn’t the victim this time.


End file.
